Make A Wish
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: Connor hated to make a big deal out of his birthday. Until he didn't. A little One Shot in honor of Colin's birthday today. Manstead/Rheese.


**Make A Wish**

 **A/N: In honor of Colin's birthday, here's this little thing. Happy Birthday Colin!**

"Happy…" Maggie said as Connor shushed her with a finger to his lips. "Birthday. What?"

"Please Maggie, I don't like making a big deal out of it, okay?" Maggie shot him a look. "Just, don't say anything to anyone." He took a moment to add. "How did you know anyway?"

"Dr. Rhodes, I know everything, remember, and plus, what is wrong with being older, what are you afraid you're going to lose your good looks, grey hair would suit you." She mused.

"No, it's not that, I just don't like to make a circus out of it." He grabbed a new chart and walked away, offering Maggie an apologetic smile.

Then, when Natalie went to find him in the lounge, he sighed. "Maggie?"

"Yeah. I didn't even know it was your birthday." She commented, a little hurt. "What do you say about Molly's? Just drinks."

Connor looked at her, she wasn't going to give up on it. "Okay."

Claire called him, a few of his friends from college, few of his childhood buddies, Russ.

"This came for you Dr. Rhodes." Lucy, one of the nurses smiled as he stopped by the nurse's station. He didn't even have to look at the box, he knew it was from Cornelius. Connor huffed but didn't open it, instead he left it there, until he was able to shove it in his locker in the lounge.

Later in the day it had spread like wildfire it was his birthday, he was 30. It was not a big deal, it just meant it was just another milestone, alone. He didn't even have Zanetti to celebrate with.

That hadn't end well and she'd run off.

"Oh, sorry." He heard someone say as he stared at the box again, it was the end of his shift and everyone was waiting for him at Molly's.

"Reese, hey." He piped up. "It's okay, I'm on my way out."

"Uh, I heard it was your birthday. Happy birthday Dr. Rhodes." She said with a small smile.

He grinned, almost shyly. "Thanks Sarah." He was at the door, but suddenly turned around. "You up for a drink at Molly's?"

"I wish I could, but I still have rounds to finish." Sarah replied.

"Another time then." He said, holding onto the door and leaving.

* * *

"You're younger than me?" Will mused. "That's just not okay."

The others laughed as they all gathered at a table at Molly's. "Guess I can blame all those expensive facials."

Connor rolled his eyes as his phone buzzed in his pocket and he excused himself.

"You can't just cut him a break, can you?" Natalie scolded Will. "Not even on his birthday."

Will sighed. "Oh, come on, I'm joking."

"Connor didn't think it was funny." Nat retorted. Will sighed and went in search of the other trauma fellow. He was surprised to find him talking on the phone, almost flawlessly in Spanish. Connor turned back as soon as he saw Will, ending the call.

"Who was that?" Will asked.

"My old college roommate." Connor said. "What do you want Will?"

"I just wanted to apologize."

"Because you wanted to or because Natalie said you should?" Connor said, eyeing the girls behind them.

"Both." Will retorted. "But just because it's your birthday though." Connor laughed. "Come on, I'll buy you a drink birthday boy."

He stayed in Molly's for another half an hour and even allowed Hermann to bring out a brownie with a candle.

"Make a wish." Maggie said beside him and Connor almost rolled his eyes. He wasn't a kid, but that didn't keep him from closing his eyes and pretending to, he blew out the candle and everyone cheered.

He opened his eyes just as Sarah Reese was making her way over to them, unsure even if she should join in. He waved at her though and Ethan went to get her.

"I thought you had rounds Reese?" Connor asked as he offered her the seat beside him. He didn't know if she had blushed or not.

"I couldn't say no to a drink." She lied.

"I hear you." He looked over at his phone. "Listen, next round is already paid up. I have to go meet my sister but you are more than welcome to enjoy."

"Oh, okay." Sarah said, watching him leave his seat at the table, Maggie eyeing them as he went over to Will and the others to say his goodbyes.

He looked back at Sarah, who almost seemed disappointed and then turned to the door.

* * *

Connor Rhodes was now 40. He had officially been back in Chicago for 10 years, almost as long as he'd been gone the first time around. He turned on his side to find the bed empty and the room quiet.

He took a minute to compose himself as he laid there, contemplating what the last decade of his life had meant.

Being a doctor, a trauma fellow, a cardiothoracic surgeon, a husband, a father.

That's when he noticed his wife making her way over to him. "Good morning birthday boy." She mused.

Connor smiled from the bed. "It would be even better if I had someone to cuddle with."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." He said, reaching out for her hand and pulling her back in bed when she was close enough. She giggled, loudly and he took advantage with a kiss, which Sarah deepened soon enough. "The kids…"

"Are sleep."

"Not for long." Sarah retorted with a smile as she pulled apart so they could both regain their normal breathing. Connor sighed, running his hands through his short hair.

Sarah was right, soon enough all they could hear were footsteps, the door was half opened so it wasn't hard to make out the three small bodies of their boys.

They were six now and baby Jamie was about 4 months old. That was his life now, with triplet boys and a baby, as someone's husband and someone's father.

* * *

He had agreed to have his birthday with most of their family and friends at his old childhood home.

His sister had insisted on it and Sarah had ganged up against him as well, it had been a losing battle.

October was pretty cold so they arranged to have it in the giant saloon by the far side of the house, Claire had rented a bouncy castle for the kids and some entertainers so the parents could enjoy themselves.

There was small chit chat and jokes about how it was impossible for Connor to have just a few grey hairs and Will saying he would never have any defensively.

"Will you two ever grow up?" Natalie groaned.

"Sadly, I don't think they will." Sarah replied, brushing Connor's short hair as she sat beside him.

"Tell him, he's older." Connor retorted.

"No, I am not." Will retorted and the girls giggled. Connor looked back at the kids, it was hard to believe that those 3 boys were six and a baby, who was resting in April's arms a few seats away were his.

His and Sarah's.

"I'll go get the boys for the cake." Connor told Sarah as he kissed her cheek softly.

"What?" Natalie asked as she watched Sarah stare.

"You know, ten years ago when I brought him that muffin the morning after his birthday, I didn't think I would find myself here."

Natalie smiled, reaching for her hand. "If you ask me, neither did I."

Claire called for the cake soon enough. Connor stood there in the middle of a table surrounded by his family and friends. Picking up Luke to help him blow out the candle. "Make a wish." He heard his wife say.

 _And he did._

* * *

The next day was business as usual, he had to get up to make rounds and Sarah was already at work, but he found her in the lounge as soon as he got there.

"Hi." He spoke with a smile, dropping his bag by his locker. "What's up?"

"Well, it's a birthday tradition…" She took out a small chocolate muffin from a pastry bag.

Connor grinned, stepping closer to her. He remembered the first time she'd brought him a muffin, it had been his first birthday at Med and she had missed him at Molly's so she had bought him a muffin, explaining she thought it would be fitting and that no one shouldn't avoid celebrating their birthday. "Happy birthday Dr. Rhodes." She said with a smile, and he pulled her closer, their noses almost brushing together. "Make a wish."

"I'm pretty sure it's already come true." He said, blowing the small candle and offering her a little piece which she gladly accepted as he kissed her. "Uh, I should probably go back out there." He gasped a moment later.

"Yeah, I should get to the ward." She replied, flustered as they broke apart. "But tonight. No, kids, you and me and some wine?"

"Sounds good." He replied. "Thanks for this."

She smiled, shyly. Like she had done ten years before.

Yeah. Celebrating his birthday might not be the worst thing after all.

* * *

 **So I wrote this in life half an hour. Hope you like it :)**


End file.
